Surprise of Life (1-4)
by Shaytis
Summary: On a frozen planet, the battle for survive may lead some members of the team to new realisation.


**The Surprise of Life**

Author:   
Status:    
Category:    
Spoiler:   
Season / Sequel info:   
Rating:   
Content Warning:   
Summary: 

Note:

Disclaimer:

Shaytis   
Incomplet (4/?)   
Drama, Romance (Sam/Daniel)   
Stargate movie, Children of the God, False Steep, Holiday   
Season 3   
G   
Minor language   
On a frozen planet, te battle for survive may lead some member of the team to new realisation.   
Credit to Belle for have corrected my poor english. _This is my first fanfic, so please send me feedback to let me know what you think about it._   
Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/USA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. 
___________________________________________________________________________ 

~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~

**_Jack_**

P3X 541, not really a name like Danny-boy would said. Just another designation for another place somewhere between in…who know! But is where we are. And since we already have scanned the place for anything useful for the Stargate Command and find nothing…well except for some "rocks !", we used every moment Daniel was immersed in his work to be out of his sight, organizing our little plan for his birthday. To tell you, this was not very difficult, considering he was already injured the minute we passed trough the gate and couldn't take the pace with us. That make me fell like a conspirator. I smile at myself …. I love this idea. 

The M.A.L.P. have transmitted information about the planet. Atmosphere, climate, ground, but it showed no sign of inhabitants, , but there was evidence of some type of civilization. Of course, we were scheduled for a further investigation… Damnit! another scientific trip. After a short debriefing with the General we were ready to leave at 16:00 and stepped trough the gate. I immediately felt a shiver, It was cold. Probably the beginning of winter, but we were equipped for this climate. The others came just behind me. First, Daniel followed closely by Carter, and Teal'c. I had notice the icy grass shining under the sun and the ice sheet on the stone floor. Since, I had passed myself a little to close to finish my ride on my ..hum hum…, I opened my mouth to warn them. To late !!! 

What a show to see! It's Carter who has put an unlucky feet on the ice, but while trying to protect herself for the inevitable fall, she had grabbed Daniel arm, dragging him whit her. They gone all the way down the step for got tangle in the grass. I had some difficulty to know the owner of each body part and I tried hard not to laugh, because I knew they saw me.   
**Daniel: "JACK !"**   
**Sam: "Sir, will you just help us to get up!"**   
** "ouch !"**   
Not good, I hear it. It's tinny but I hear it. I know Carter is already fine. She is on is feet and give persistent apology to him.   
**Jack: "Ouch!… Daniel?"**   
**Daniel: "I'm fine… Think"**   
Okay, definitively not god. Did I mention I don't suppress laugh now. Thankfully, after a check-up, there's nothing more that a sprain ankle. He would have been fine after a little visit to Janet, but he's so stubborn. He argument about time lost and that the place is secure, bla bla bla…and I lost this one. I can believe it. How he do that! 

Contrary to all logic, we continue our mission. Carter began to give him first-cares to sustain his ankle during the walk. I think she is being very careful. Me, during this time, I find him a nice wooden stick, better to not put too much weight in his leg, and then we went it the direction of this stupid 'temple'. I evaluate that it would take us a good four hours walk. I took a glance at our three-legged teammate. Better said six. After a few hours, I thought it was better to make camp for the night. Fist nigh: no problem. Second day : the last two hours of walk and we reached the temple. Daniel's happy, Carter too, Teal'c is Teal'c and I'm bored. 

**_Sam_**

While Teal'c and the Colonel explore the surroundings in order to insure the place, I give Daniel a hand here. The 'temple' looks rather like a cave. It's very dark, but what we find inside lets no doubt on its function. The walls had been polite and decorated of writings and abstract drawings. Archaeology isn't my field, but after all this time with Daniel, I can at least appreciated the quality of the work that has been accomplished here. We have already found a lot of interesting handiwork that will provide hours of fun at our return. It's when I see it. I was taking photos of symbols and caught a gleam, caused by the flash, escaping from a crack in the wall. It's much too high for me to see what caused the phenomenon, but I know someone that this could hold interest for. **"Daniel, did you see that?"**

He turned toward me and approached, watching the direction I point a little higher than our heads. I know that I have excited his curiosity. Maybe a little too much for his own good. He slide one of the caisson that we brought in case we found artifacts or technologies to hoisted himself to the level of the opening. **"Be careful!"** Let's hope that he will be prudent.   
**Daniel : "There's something in the background!"**

**_Teal'c_**

I am on my way back, toward the main piece where Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are at work, when I hear sharp scream of pain and surprise. It can not be serpent guard's attack, but I still hurry toward the source of the shout, staff weapon ready for fight if it is necessary. As I enter, I recover my teammates on the floor, but I cannot find any danger. Carefully, I approach O'Neill and take note of his condition. I cannot see any obvious sign of injuries and he quickly awakens. Apparently, if I trust O'Neill's word, Daniel Jackson had never learn not to put his fingers in an electric plug. I am not certain that it is what happen. I do not see any plug. 

**_Jack_**

After having made a verification around the perimeter, and assured myself of the place's security, I feel better. Still no snake heads in the horizon. To bad, we lack in distractions here. Arg! I spoke too quickly. **"Daniel! get down of there immediately!"** Whatever he was trying to reach began to vibrate when he touched it, making the ceiling move and dust fall. I don't like this. **"Daniel!…"**

Before a other word could pass my mouth, an intense light was projected, dazzling us. I heard a cry, but I cannot stop myself from backing away with the pain that the light intensity provokes. Fortunately, that's only lasted a brief instant and when I'm able to reopen my eyes, Teal'c is already there. But my attention is quickly directed elsewhere. **"Ja'ck!"** His voice is harsh and I can detect a painful note in it. I hurry for rejoin his position. 

Hell! During his fall, he had been stuck under the case when it toppled. This thing is not really heavy, but crush his foot. I see the panic on his face. We raise it alleviating him of the supplementary weight. I try to reassure him, but… shit!, this is not pretty. It's not easily to cheer him up. His ankle, already fragile by the previous falls, had dislocated, twisting his foot in a horrible angle. I see him bite his lower lip in concentration for prevent his own scream. There's no doubt on his suffering. 

**_Sam_**

I feel guilty about it. I was supposed to watch over him. I should have stopped him. If the Colonel had been here instead of me, he would have. I should have thought about that sooner, now it's too late for the if. Now I just want to be able to help him. Oh! God!… I already know what I will have to do. I don't want to do it. I feel a squeeze inside just a the thought of it. But he is in pain and the only way to help him is to hurt him more. He will not like it. **"Daniel, clamp your teeth and try to not move."**

There is no way to do it gently and before he realized what I'm about to do, I give a nod to the Colonel and make a swift stroke, putting his foot back in position. I hear his yell and see the tears engulf his eyes, his hands tightened in fists. The Colonel had to hold him hard for restrain him, but as the pain lowered, he begin to relax, leaning on his chest.   
**Jack: "It's finish Buddy."**   
**Sam: "I'm sorry, try to breath slowly. I will give you some pain killers."**   
It's not enough, but it will soothe the pain. He gives me a bashful nod in thanks and I feel relieved to know he's not angry about me for my 'medical technique'. 

**_Teal'c_**

I check the hole in search of what caused Daniel Jackson's injuries, but I am not able to see anything. The hole is empty, even the gleam reported by Major Carter is extinct. Whatever what it was, it had disappeared once activated. The Colonel thinks it is time to leave this place as soon as possible and we begin to resemble our things while Major Carter finishes immobilizing Daniel Jackson's ankle. That will help during our way back to the camp. I will help him too and try to support the most of his weight. 

**_Jack_**

The way back had been laborious, but finally, at the middle of the afternoon, we came back to our night camp and without major inconveniences. We begin prepare ourselves for the night at come and our birthday's conspiracy.   


~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

**_Jack_**

This time we have taken leave of him on the pretext to go in search for fire wood and have retreated on the mountain near the camp. It's not that we don't need it with this weather, but we don't need to be three for it. Hopefully, he don't appear to mind and we go after having assuring ourselves that he was secure. It's a tough hick, and he can follow us there, but we hide as far away as we can to avoid being seen by him, not that he will notice in is actually archaeologist-in-heaven-state-of-mind, but we stay strategically perched to keep a eyes on the camp… and him. You never take to many assurances when it came to our Danny-boy. 

Before leaving, we made everything clear for the party. Janet and Cassie made the invitations, SGC provide the place and SG-2 & 3 are in duty for deco and food…what wouldn't give to see the Marine's fairy hands at work. Whitout doubt a Kodak moment. I just hope they will not poison the food. But now that all the discussions about the party are finished, that leaves us in a more thorny topic, *The gift*. Between Carter's subjection for give him something practical which he probably already has, her objection to my idea to take him to a hockey game and the raised eyebrow of Teal'c at our behavior, I begin to be bored like hell.   
**Jack : "He will love it, Carter, it's the game of the season."**   
**Sam : "Sir, it's Daniel's Birthday, not yours."**   
**Jack : "For cryin' out loud, we can't give him a 'book'! Don't you find he already passes to much time his nose in one of those things?"** (…Damnit, did I mention I'm bored!) 

**_Daniel_**

It's too bad that what had been on the hole had disappeared. I wonder what it was? At least, the artifacts that we found are fascinating. It's not really the objet himself, but what it represents. For the people of this place to have taken the time of fashion it and wrote down their history on, it could just be important for them, and then, to me. What I will discover this time?! Ancient laws, battle, quotidian life… something useful I hope. Not that they will have more importance for me, but that will have more for the Stargate Command. And, maybe, if I find something, Jack will ceases to call it 'rocks'. However, I don't have very big hopes on this last point. It's not that he doesn't know that is annoys me, it's just that he love to tease me with it. Sometime, I still ask myself why am I still here with them? Why did they kept me? I'm not a military and I'm far from being one. But as strange at it seam, I know I can consider myself useful. I don't think that I get on his nerve… at least not always. But it's ok, because it's like a family and I'm part of one anywhere with them. 

Thinking of these people who became for me more than I could ever imagine, made me fall deeper in my reverie, lost track of time and even artifacts. I remember my first contact with Jack. Not a god start, a little bit cold, but a significant moment that I will not soon forget. His black and white mind…military was something unfamiliar to me, but his loyalty and vigilance for his 'kids', like he call us, is unshakeable. The second time I meet him, he was follow by Carter. Her passion as equal as mine for knowledge, her intelligence and her kindness made me love her immediately. And finally, Teal'c. Not the best memory for me, but times had changed. His powerful and calm presence, his powerful and calm determination always steadiest me…us. 

Suddenly, a cold chill slap me out of my reverie and I take notice of my surroundings. The night has begun to fall and the sky was already colored with interlaced shades of orange, dark bleu and purple. I'm really cold now and when the snow slowly start to fall on the ground, I wonder where the others are. 

**_Sam_**

We have finally manage to find some kind of agreement. I had agree with the Colonel, a book is not the best idea I ever have…not that hockey is better. Beside that, I want a special gift for him. This was not a easy year, neither a easy day, and I promise myself that whatever the gift will be, he will make him smile. I love his smile. All of a sudden I'm surprise by the feeling of something drooping on my nose. It's cold and wet and that tickle me. I realize that the snow as started to fall and that it's time to head back. Teal'c and the Colonel are already on their feet, collecting the wood we have found. I rapidly join them, and we head down back. 

**_Teal'c_**

The snow had begun slowly, but had transformed incredibly fast in a blizzard. The wind is hard and the snow whirled in it, blinding us enough that we cannot see very far in front of us. I know that even if we are close of the camp we can't reach it without extreme risk to being lost or simply frozen in place. O'Neill is probably in agreement with me because he gave order that we hide for protection in a cave he had just spotted in is left. I see the worry in his eyes and sensed the fear of Major Carter, but it is not for us. I fear for Daniel Jackson to. 

Fortunately, the fire is quickly made and with the cave for shelter, the place warmed in no time. I cannot say the same about the atmosphere. O'Neill is playing in the wood to keep a good flame, but his thoughts are elsewhere, as well as Carter's who stare in the void.   
**Jack: "He! Teal'c, just like that, can I ask where you think you are going?"**   
**Teal'c: "I will came back soon O'Neill. Whit Daniel Jackson."**   
**Jack: "Teal'c!, I want as much as you to have him here, but it will not help anyone if you are out there too"**   
**Teal'c: "I am more resistant then you, I will succeed O'Neill"**   
**Sam: "Teal'c!"**   
**Jack: "Teal'c, come back!"**   
I am already outside and have no desire to hear them call after me. I know that even with my resistance and the help of my symbiot, it will not be easy, but I have to reach him. Like the others, I fell protectiveness when it came to our young teammate. I know that it was at first based on my own culpability for the pain I caused, but is more than that now. He treats me well, like a friend. It's a honor and I return it. 

**_Daniel_**

Oh, God… What happened! I was looking up, searching for the other, calling their names and before I knew it, I'm in the middle of the worst blizzard I ever saw. I remember great sand ones on Abydos, but this is… cold! Whit my ankle and this snow, I know I will not be able to reach the others. I can just hope they find shelter, and try to find some for me. Moving as fast I'm allowed to in this circumstances, I grab all I need to stay warm without fire and curl up in the tent, wrapping myself in blankets and sleeping bag. I'm fine, but, I can only cross my fingers and hope the tent won't be take by the wind. The trees near the camp don't give a lot of protection against it. I can't do nothing about it. I turn my thoughts to Jack, Sam and Teal'c, hoping they are fine. 

**_Jack_**

Teal'c has been gone for a while now. What he did is stupid! I hope he's going to come back safe, with Daniel. This 'kid' always gets in trouble. Involuntarily or not. But, he's a damn good 'camper' and has save our butts, mine included, more often that otherwise. He's worth the trouble he cause. All this is my fault, I knew the necessity to keep an eye on him, He's my responsibility! He's my little brother, I want him back, safe and sound. God! who I would tease if he...? Stop! Just comes back! 

**_Daniel_**

More time passes, more the sound of wind between the branches intensifies, constantly striking the flaps of the tent. Only the snows accumulates against it, stopped it from being taken off. It's ironic, that the only protection I have again the wind is burying me alive. I have, however, no more strength to resist. Everything that's left it's my pain, the cold and this fear that encloses me. My only companion in the turmoil, the only presence to my side--the wind panicking and the sky sprinkling my frail shelters with its white captor, and everything collapses. I am no more that a few breathes away from my liberation and I know it. But for once my solitude doesn't weigh on me. She's my consolation, as mediocre as she is, as well as my hope.   


**_Back on Earth (Dr. Frasier's house)…_**

**_Cassandra_**

I have the responsibility to make the invitation for Daniel's Birthday. I'm very happy and have a lot of ideas. I take this really seriously. I have listed all means needed to do it and I already know what I will give him. That was easy, I found it on the school's backyard. I wanted to keep it but I'm sure mom doesn't want to keep it. Daniel is cool, he will love it. 

I hear the car…mom! She had promised to came back home earlier today to help me, she's my second. I run for the door my list in hand and ready to go. We go to the mail for buy all that I need to make the invitations and wrap the gifts. Besides, mom hasn't decided what to give him. She said that she wants to do some window-shopping for his gift. for made her idea. 

**_Janet_**

Cassie look like if it's the first time that she put a feet in a mall, running from one store to another, wanting to be everywhere at the same time. Daniel is like a big brother for her, even letting her 'forcibly' drag him out to play. She so happy to help that… My God! She literally invade the store, taking many different colors of paper and pen, ribbon and stickers to seal the invitations. I hope Daniel and the rest of SG-1 know how lucky they are…she loves them a lot. 

When we are finally finished buying all we need and what I'm going to give, I can't feel my feet anymore. Time to go home!. Cassie is ready for some do-it-yourself, I'm more ready for a session of feet elevation. It's sounds so good. 

**_Cassandra_**

Mom wants to wait tomorrow for start…No way! It's a lot of work and I can't wait. I draw, write, fold, and try to personalize each invitations for the teams and friends… they look good. I think I will finish just in time for mom to distribute them at work before SG-1 returns. We will have a lot of fun at the party. Of course, mom said, that knowing them like she's used too, she will probably be the one having 'fun' of trying to put them back together in the infirmary. She always has to exaggerate. They aren't that bad. No? 

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~

**_Teal'c_**

During my former life as first prime of Apophis, I used to guide myself in different kinds of conditions and today I am glad of it. In spite of the distance to reach the camps was not really long, I am beginning to be exhausted and my toes and fingers are numb from the cold, but I manage to reach it. I see nothing!! It is not possible that all traces of the camp had disappeared. Whatever I look, everything is white. I closely scan the area. He has to be here. There! A piece of fabric is snapping in the wind. I try to reach it. I recognize the tent canvas and I realize that the snow had already covered the site. I unbury it and discover what I was looking for underneath, Daniel Jackson! He does not look well and in spite of my insistence, he does not seem to awaken. I hope that it is not too late. I wrap him tighter in the blankets and bag he has around himself, grasp my hold and lift. I have to take him fast to the fire if I want to save our young friend. 

**_Sam_**

There doesn't seem to be any purpose preparing a birthday party if the birthday boy isn't there. Whatever the gift you got him, the dead don't smile. God, please watch over him. To know that he is so close and yet impossible to reach, it's a agony. He must be frozen by now. We should have left someone with him. Why I didn't stay with him? At least, my mind would be at peace. And now Teal'c is outside too, trying to bring him back. They have to come back. I tied. 

**_Daniel_**

It's strange--I know I'm freezing, but I fell fine. I'm in the middle of nowhere, falling each second deeper in the infinity of a nothingness. I just don't feel anything anymore. Except for this presence, something that holds me here, perhaps trying to strop my escape in the void. And then, I have this flash, at first it's just old memories. I remember childhood moments, my mother. I see me, waking up after a nightmare or weakened by a illness, how she cradled me in her arms, mine tightening around her neck. I hide my nose in her hair, smelling her unique perfume, the scent of her, and she lulled me into sleep. How reassuring it was. Dad taking my hand and leading me in the maze of a museum's hallway, ruffling my hair like Jack does so often. 

They were very busy, not always present, but there when it was important, when they were needed. Few comforting memories to share during the years after they left me. After that, the first memory I really want to remember it's Abydos. The love a found there, the love I lost there. And SG-1. I see their faces, their voices,… Teal'c voice! "Daniel Jackson, you most wake up" And I wake up to find myself in the middle of the worst snowstorm in history. If you ask me, I think I would have preferred not to awaken. I was so happy before. Teal'c is just beside me and he is exhausted, cold, and have a look of sorrow on is face. Why?…I'm confused. Why this look? Where am I? Teal'c's trying to talk to me but I just understand part of what he is saying, sketch of words: Freeze, Fire, Cave. I don't know if it's him who had lost ability to talk or me to hear, but when I see a flick of flame not so far, I snap myself and try to reach it. I want lie in front of a warm place. 

The icy wind lashes my face, winter fog stinking my face, stealing all sensation. Passing trough my clothes, entering every bone. My muscles are rigid and each movement stiffer than the last. My ankle can't support me and I often fall in the snow, crawling more that walking. I'm very tired, numb and have to concentrate on the gleam of the fire for keep going. Maybe if I can reach it, I will find help for me and Teal'c. I hope Jack's there and push my strength a little bit farther. 

**_Sam_**

The second the Colonel called my name, I knew that something had happened. Looking up, I see what is so important. It's unbelievable.   
**Jack: "Carter!"**   
**Sam: "Daniel!, Oh! my god!"**   
**Jack: "Daniel? Come on, Danny! Look at me"**

We run rapidly to his side and… Oh my God!, he's barely alive! His skin, of a pallid blue tint, is covered with snow sweat. His limp body leaned so much on us that we have to literally drag him deeper in the cave. I take him down carefully, preventing his collapse with the Colonel's help. We both know that he needs medical care--he is too quiet, too stiff. It's an evident symptom of his illness, but here, we just have this cave for shelter, a fire for light and warmth… my own warmth. Nothing would reassure me right now like the infirmary will. The Colonel rubbed him firmly, concealing his worries with the felling of this so fragile life under his fingers. He talks to him and tries to make him respond to his plea.** "You've made it here. Come on, you have to hang on now! Do you hear me? Hang on and open your eyes."** After some effort, Daniel finally seemed to take notice and point out, saying something about **"Teal'c's near"**, and the Colonel is gone. This time, I stay, turning my full attention to my precious package who looks at me with clear crystal eyes. He quivers so much that I have to wrap my arms more tightly around his torso, take up his legs in mine to press myself closer, forming a human ball, sharing my body heat. His head find rest on the hollow of my shoulder, mine on the top of his. I touch his check with my knuckles and his eyelids close as he snuggles gently against me, giving me the impression he's a child or a lover who is never as close enough to you to be satisfied. 

**_Jack_**

I follow his finger, looking anywhere around. Damn… I can't believe this mess we're in. It was supposed to be just a quick boring trip, not a fight against the elements. We finally find Daniel, thank God for little miracle, but he's not really in the best shape. And now Teal'c is missing. This has turned out to be a great day! There's Teal'c. Great…not too hard. I just hope he's in condition to walk. I can't imagine myself carrying him.   
**Jack: "Teal'c"** _(I shake him)_   
**Teal'c: "O'Neill"** _(looking around)_** "Where's Daniel Jackson?"**   
**Jack: "He's safe, Can you walk?"**   
I help him stand and cover him with a sleeping bag. When he seems steady, I let him go for a second and grab all I can find around us. That will help us get past the night. I rejoin him and we start our walk in the little distance which separates us from the cave. He was so close to us, thinking we would surely miss him if Danny had not reached us…no, I don't want to think about that. The day is already bad enough. I prefer focusing of leading us to safety. 

Ah… the cave! A fire can really seem friendly when you need it. I drop Teal'c near it and the amount of blankets and bag just beside him. I start shaking my coat to take the snow off of me and begin to prepare the M.R.E. for us and our two patients. We will all need our strength tonight. I look around me and thank God… or Teal'c… or Daniel… we are all together now. Well, when luck is with you… what else can I say. Teal'c look already more alert, without a doubt with "Junior" help, but on the other side…umm, I can't say the same thing. I'm worried for Daniel and wish I could hear him talk just to make him shut up. At least he look comfortable! 

**_Sam_**

I'm trying to feed him with some of the M.R.E., but I nearly have to push every morsel in his mouth so that he keeps it. It took a lot of his strength to make this little effort and it breaks my heart to see him like this, forming tears in my eyes. I try to make him drink, but half of the water he succeeded in swallowing fell down his chin and those tears contained inside me followed them. I massaged the nape of his neck in hopes of giving him help and reassuring contact as well as trying to control the river of tears that escapes my eyes and reach for his face and find their mates. I don't want to let the Colonel see me in this state. Solder don't cry, but friends do. 

**_Jack_**

Carter looks over-protective tonight. I begin to wonder if her heart's beginning to ache? She only allows me to replace her at Daniel's side the time to treat Teal'c hypothermia. In a way, I understand, having him leaning on me, so vulnerable brings back a lot in my mind. How often, I see him like that, suspended between two words. I want to protect him, too. For the day he target my heart and became my 'kid' until the day I die, don't even think to hurt him. I'm not the best choice for that… but don't try. It's don't bother me if he's a man, he's still a child at my eyes. 

**_Sam_**

It's very late and it's not hard to see the exhaustion weighted on us. Teal'c is finishing his meat and the Colonel seem to take guard. Me, I have taken of both us as close to the fire without risk of being burned. Now that the sleeping bags are dry from the snow, we are all wrapped up in them and I made one big one for Daniel and me. It's not a good time to loss body heat. His condition and the start of this fever doesn't reassure me, but he seems to sleep peacefully and being comforted by this vision, I can't help falling asleep.   
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

**_Teal'c_**

We are not in the same place we were last night. Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are not here, but O'Neill still sleeps beside me.   
**Teal'c: "O'Neill."**   
**Jack: "Just two more minutes, mom."**   
**Teal'c: "Your mother is not here, O'Neill."**   
**Jack: "Grr… Teal'c! Oh! Forget about it" **_(opening his eyes)_   
** "Where are Carter and Daniel?"**   
**Teal'c: "I do not know O'Neill. They were not here when I woke up"**

**_Jack_**

The place is welcoming, just a bit drab. I'm comfortably tucked in a rustic bed covered by furs. So hot, especially compared to the blizzard, that if I didn't have two missing teammates to handle, I would consider staying under it. But as long as we have Daniel in the team, I can give up hope until my retirement. Instead, I jump off of the bed, land on my feet and completely awaken. The first thing I notice is that I don't even know were I am. Old habits being what they are, I don't like that. 

The surfaces in the room were polished, making me think that it was dug in rock and not constructed stone by stone. Through the opening, we can hear the echo of voices and activities. Since it would seem that we're not prisoners, we decide to follow the sound. The stone corridors are long and winding, faintly lit up by a source I can't see. Anyway, I have other things in mind for now. I want to know where that noise came from and I want to find my two black sheep. 

A feel like Alice passing trough the looking glass. What I find at the end of our little walk is…surprising--a little community of advanced cavern-man. They look peaceful, though a little pale. OK, I softened it. White, OK…they are white! But at least, this time, they are clothed. **"Hi"** At our approach, they appear happy to see us, inviting us to sit. After a moment, we are greeted by words, it's very low, but a least it's English.   
**Native: "Welcome, I'm Oileth"**   
**Jack: "O'Neill, Teal'c"**_ (pointing at us respectively)_   
**Oileth: "How do you feel?"**   
**Jack: "Fine, thanks. How do we…"**   
Before I have the time to finish , Oileth stopped me with a hand gesture. Apparently, she had predicted my questions and enlightened us of the events. A young woman named Aiwah had found us when she had gone into the cave opening to watch the evolution of the storm and had advised them of our situation. There is a big omission in this declaration.   
**Teal'c: "We had two friends with us?"**   
**Oileth: "Yes, they are fine. Do you want to see them?"**   
**Jack: "Well, we would appreciate it."**   
**Oileth: "Follow."**_ (and we follow)_   
  
**_Sam_**

Umm…it's so pleasant, I'm floating between awakening and sleep, being carried away by a wave of heat as my senses come back one by one. I can feel something soft caressing the exposed part of my skin…furs. Something else too, just as soft, but silkier under my cheek. I travel the tip of my fingers on the smooth surface and find a shape under it…Daniel! He's unaware of my presence, still unconscious and feverish, but stable. Someone has taken care of him. I see a soaking towel at his side. Probably why he's shirtless. I'm pressed against his body, probably still woozy from sleep, because normally, I would be up, searching for all kinds of explanations about what happened here, but not yet, later. I prefer tucking us in the furs more and reclining my head on his chest… yes, definitively later. 

**_Jack_**

Good news, I found my two black sheep! They are hidden by thick furs but in spite of everything that covers them, I can distinguish their shapes stretched together in an embrace. Her head is resting near his and, with her hand resting on his shoulder, you can guess that her arm is spread across his torso. I'm a little amused by the spectacle. I will have a lot of fun teasing them about this. I soundly clear my throat and Carter's head pops up.   
**Sam: "Sir! Teal'c!"**   
**Jack: "Sorry to disturb this tender moment Carter."**   
**Sam: "No, it's OK… I mean, No!… It's not… I just… Sir, Daniel's still sick"**   
**Jack: "I can see that"**   
Carter's face quickly went from a pink flush to a deep red. I shoot and score!! The more I think about it, the more I believe that maybe I was right about her feelings. She really looks embarrassed. Daniel doesn't know what he's missing. 

After Carter got up without disturbing Daniel, the native took her by the hand and invited us to follow again. As we're being led back to the community room, some women enter. By the look of this, I suppose they are here to take care of Daniel. 

**_Sam_**

I didn't expect that and spit off a mouthful of the hot drink they had given us. Aiwah, the woman who had found us, wanted to make a exchange with me. 'My' man for anything I want. Besides the fact that it's a generous offer, I refuse. I can't do that; he's not 'mine' and if he was, I wouldn't give him up anyway. He definitively does something to woman. She looks disappointed, but after our argument, she had to give up.   
**Sam: "He's mine! Where I come from, this kind of 'property' is not exchangeable.**   
** There is no way I would part with him… Sorry!" **_(Well, not really, but she didn't_   
_ have to know that.)_   
**Jack: "Probably, the nurse's syndrome."**   
I swung around and looked sharply at him. I'm not in the mood to listen to the Colonel's jokes, no matter who they are for…and yet, they seem to be for me. I'm so upset that I leave the room, preferring to return at Daniel's side. There are the other women and since I don't want other 'romantic complications', I dismiss them. I will take care of him myself. His 'mine' after all. 

**_to be continued_**


End file.
